Bête Noir
by TheQueenWriter
Summary: You are cordially invited to spend Halloween in Forks. O/S


_"I am the monster in your head_  
_ And I thought you'd learn by now_  
_ It seems you haven't yet_  
_ I am the venom in your skin_  
_ And now your life_  
_ Is broken"  
"Lights Out"  
~Breaking Benjamin~  
_

* * *

I'd been watching the woman for weeks now. She had no idea just how close I really was. She had noticed me around town; had once looked me directly in the eye. Her pulse had kicked up and I watched it race deliciously under her pale, fragile skin. She would be mine. I would make her mine if it was the last thing I ever fucking did.

I sat quietly on the end of her bed. Listening to the sounds of her sleeping. She spoke in hushed tones and sometimes she would cry tearless sobs. I wanted to do nothing more than taste her. My skin tingled with awareness. I leaned over her beautiful face, breathing out an unnecessary breath. I had learned early on that if I did this, she would become calm and her body would relax. I studied the soft curves of her face, the slope of her nose, the freckles that dotted the creamy skin of her cheeks. Her eyelashes were long and fluttered as she dreamed. Her eyes were dark when opened. A deep brown abyss that I would gladly drown myself in. How would she look after?

As the thought entered my mind, I could taste the venom that pooled at the back of my throat. Inhaling deeply, I leaned closer to her bare shoulder. My nose skimmed her warm skin, moving over the side of her neck. She stirred in her sleep, moaning quietly, causing the denim jeans I was wearing to shrink four sizes. I'd never wanted anyone or anything as much as I wanted her. My tongue swept across her full lower lip. She tasted of sugary flowers. The slim thread of control I had was quickly fraying, leaving me wild. My tongue moved once more over those delicious lips and as I was enjoying their warmth, her lips parted and her tongue came out, colliding with my own. My teeth snapped shut at the contact. A growl left my chest before I could stop it.

I watched from a dark corner as she sat up. Her weak human eyes searched the blackness as her heart hammered in her chest. I watched her knees come up and her fingers spear the long, soft brown locks of hair away from her face. She breathed deeply, in an attempt to calm her nerves. I fisted my hands at my sides when she licked her lips. Her fingers trembled as they touch her mouth and her eyes closed. Almost hesitantly, she lay back down. It took every last drop of control I had in my body not to climb on top of her and take her. Fill her, enjoy her and then taste her. Make her mine. Forever.

**xBx**

I walked into the local grocery, grabbed a basket and made my way to the small Halloween display. I had neglected to purchase candy early on, so I was left with a pack of gum drops and three bags of tiny suckers. This is what I get for waiting until the day before Halloween to shop. I grabbed all four bags of candy, placing them in the basket I was carrying and made my way to bakery.

"Bella."

I groaned to myself as I heard Mike call out behind me. Should have known.

"Mike." I turned, plastering a smile across my face. "How are you?"

His greasy slicked back hair gave me the creeps. He'd been wearing it this way for years now and he just looked like some sort of deranged used car salesman. He wore tan slacks and a plaid button down shirt, tucked in.

He smiled and walked toward me.

"Doing good." His eyes traveled the length of my body and I had to hold back a shiver of disgust. Mike was two years older than my twenty five, had never left Forks and thought he was still a big bad senior jock. Don't get me wrong, he was still in decent shape- if you put a bag over his skeezeball face.

"You going to Lauren's Halloween party?" he took another step closer.

"Yup. I'll be there."

Lauren had been hosting Halloween parties since we were in diapers. I actually looked forward to them every year and had missed them when I was living in Arizona for college.

"What are you going as?" Mike leaned closer to me, I almost choked on his overpowering, cheap cologne.

"Alice. You know, from Wonderland?"

Mike reached a hand out as if he were going to touch my face. "How about we go together?"

I was about to slap his hand away when a grumbling noise sounded behind me. Immediately Mike stood back, staring over my shoulder. I turned around, counting slowly to five in my head. I knew it would be him. I'd seen him around town, he was new. I didn't know his name, but he was insanely good looking. He'd never spoken to me, but I had caught him watching me. I wasn't sure if I should be completely freaked out by his behavior, or flattered.

He wore dark, faded jeans. Snug, worn and looked so soft. His black boots looked heavy and slightly scuffed. His broad chest was covered by a long sleeved shirt the color of storm clouds. But what really caught my attention was the shock of vibrant hair that topped his head. It was a wavy, deep coppery mass of shiny strands. He wore the same pair of mirrored aviators I always saw him in. I wished for just a moment he'd take them off so I could see the color of his eyes. I imagined them to be a lovely shade of olive green. They would compliment his insane hair color perfectly.

The man's lips were curled in a look of disgust. As if he smelled something that wreaked of dog crap. _Yeh, that would be Mike and his cologne_. I could sense his gaze was still on Mike, I wondered if maybe Mike hadn't done something to the new guy to really piss him off. Wouldn't surprise me at all. He had a knack for inserting his foot into his mouth. Whether by insulting someone or thinking too highly of himself. I was beginning to feel my nerves kick in as the man's jaw tightened.

"I'm just, gonna go now." I tightened my grip on the small basket I carried and slipped past the two men, locked in a staring contest. Though it was no secret which one would win.

What in the heck had just happened back there? I was definitely not sticking around to find out, that's for sure. If Mike was going to get his ass kicked, I didn't need to be around to witness it.

"Hey, Bella Boo!"

I instantly relaxed. Mrs. Chaney was one of my favorite people in the world. Her son, Ben and I had grown up together. He'd moved to Seattle for school and came back to marry his longtime girlfriend, Angela. They were expecting their first baby, a girl, in a few months.

"Hi, Mrs. Chaney." I smiled and unloaded the four bags of candy. "How are you?"

Mrs. Chaney busied herself ringing me up. "Oh you know me, busy as a bee. Counting the days until my grandbaby gets here."

I swiped my card in the machine and grinned up at her. A part of me was sad that my future kids wouldn't know my dad. I missed him every day, though the pain of losing him had waned in the last two years.

"I know. I'm so excited for the baby shower. I was going to head over to Port Angeles in the next week to pick up a few things for Ang and the baby." I stuffed my wallet back into my purse and grabbed the bag that she handed to me.

"You take care of yourself, Bella. Have fun tomorrow evening at the party. I know Ben and Angela are looking forward to dressing up and seeing everyone."

"I will. You have a great day, Mrs. Chaney." I smiled as I walked out of the store.

I swung the plastic grocery bag as I walked down the sidewalk. Red and gold leaves crunched under my feet and gathered in piles in the street gutters. A chilled wind whipped at my hair and face and I was ever grateful for the warmth of my wool coat. Every storefront window was filled and decorated for Halloween. Ghosts and bats dangled from the nearly bare tree branches lining the sidewalk. Outside the hardware store stood a life size Dracula that would speak as you walked by. When I triggered the motion sensor on him, his eyes lit up red and he spoke, "I vant to suck your blooooood!"

Laughter bubbled through my chest as I waved at Mr. Long, the owner of said hardware store, through the window.

There was a group of kids dressed in various costumes at the small park on the corner. As I walked by the ghouls, pirates and princesses, a loud chorus of, "Hi Ms. Swan!" rang out.

"Hey there, guys! You all look great. Excited for trick or treat tomorrow?" These were a few of my second graders. They were great kids and I loved teaching them every day. I was only working as a teacher's aide, but it was still amazing. I couldn't wait to have a classroom to myself.

"Ms. Swan! Ms. Swan! I'm a zombie princess!" Polly twirled in her tattered princess dress.

"I love it, Polly. Very scary, yet beautiful at the same time." The little girl beamed up at me.

"We're going to the parade after dinner. Are you going, Ms. Swan?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mark. Halloween is my favorite! I hope to see you guys marching along. Be sure to wave so I can get a good picture."

They all nodded and then went back to playing.

Forks had their annual Halloween parade the night before trick or treat. There were floats and costumes, not just kids, but adults as well, really got into the tradition. There would be realistic zombies, monsters, vampires and of course, creepy clowns. At the end of the parade there would be a block party with games, rides and music. It really was a pretty awesome holiday to spend in town. People came in from Port Angeles and the reservation to participate as well. The kids here in town were gifted a day off on the thirtieth so that they could have plenty of time prepare for the festivities. I remember growing up, thinking it was better than Christmas. Spending time with my dad while he helped put the finishing touches on the local police station float and dressing as a dead baseball player with him. Charlie really went all out for me. It didn't matter if he technically was acting like a fool, if it made me happy, he did it. Like the year that I made him dress as Woody and I dressed as cowgirl Jesse from my favorite movie. I remember him saying to a friend of his who laughed when they saw us, "You just wait until you have a little girl." That shut him up right there. Well, that and the fact that Charlie had a pretty good, 'don't fuck with me or my kid' look that he used when necessary. I was the luckiest kid ever to have him for my dad.

Stopping in at the cafe, I decided to grab a large coffee to go and walked the rest of way home. The same home I'd grown up in with Charlie. On my way into the old house, I leaned over and lit the jack o'lanterns that had been carved the night before. I always did one scary face and one happy. The best of both worlds.  
I dumped my plastic bag of candy onto the old wooden dining table and sipped at the hot coffee. There were a few things to do before getting ready for the parade that night. I carried myself into the living room and sat on the couch with a stack of papers and a red marking pen. There were spelling tests and math fact sheets to grade, dinner to make, and then I could head back into town.  
I turned on the tv for background noise. Rocky Horror Picture Show was on and I fought to pay attention to my grading while singing along to the Time Warp. Maybe next year I would dress as Janet Weiss for Halloween. If I was lucky, I'd have a Brad by then.

I finished the spelling tests and had moved on to the math facts, dreaded math facts. Laughing quietly, thinking back on the faces of the kids when the papers had been handed out. Some of them looked as if they were being asked to eat steamed monkey feet with beets. When I finished the papers, I pushed them back into a binder and stuffed it into the brown leather bag I carried. I had been tempted to carry my old JanSport backpack to work, but figured it wasn't a professional idea to do so.  
I made myself some grilled chicken and fresh steamed veggies with a glass of wine for dinner. There was a Charlie Brown special playing on tv and it just fed the excitement of the night. When I had cleaned the dishes I took off to get dressed. I wasn't going to wear my Alice costume tonight, deciding instead to dress as a victim of a vampire attack. This way I could still dress warmly, and yet be in character.

I wore an old black sweater over a t-shirt. Layers were a great way to stay warm without having to covering your costume. A lesson I'd learned growing up. The sweater hung low in a cowl neck, exposing the right amount of skin for puncture wounds and blood. I worked diligently for thirty minutes, perfecting the makeup on my neck. The two holes almost looked real, and in the dark evening light, they would be pretty convincing. I let the sticky blood I had made, roll down the side of my neck and down the front of my throat toward my collarbone. I darkened my eyes and powdered my face to almost chalky color. _Perfect._ I smiled at my reflection and flipped the light off.

**xEx**

Was she trying to fucking kill me? She was driving me infuckingsane. I watched her from across the street. Her dark hair was pulled away from her face and the black sweater showed off the creaminess of her neck. The red blood that ran across the perfect skin at her throat was like a neon sign flashing at me; Come and get me!

It was no wonder that asshat, Mike, had been thinking about fucking her brains out earlier. The fact that he thought about drugging her before doing so, almost left him a dead man in aisle six at the market. But I didn't have time to be causing a scene. I needed to get her and leave.

I watched as she took photos of the passing parade. A group of school aged children yelled her name and waved, taking a moment to pause for photos. She smiled at them and it damn near felt like a kick to the chest. What was it that this human girl possessed that made me so crazy. She smelled like every delectable dessert ever made. I was quite certain she'd taste like heaven. Part of me, a very small part in the back of my mind, kept telling me to leave before I did something I would regret. Like killing her. If I wasn't able to stop myself, she could be a dead woman in less than thirty four hours. I'd just have to be very careful. And I would. The animal inside of me needed to have her.

I followed her through the crowd as she headed toward the small carnival set up at the end of street. She was talking animatedly to a thin, pregnant woman who wore thick glasses and was dressed to be a gypsy fortune teller of sorts.

They stopped at a booth and each paid for a raffle ticket to win what looked like a prized apple pie. I laughed at the idea of paying to win a pie. If she wanted a fucking apple pie, I'd get her one.

She and her friend continued a ways further down, thicker into the crowd, to a cart that was selling fried Indian bread with powdered sugar and honey drizzled on top. I could hear the outright joy in her voice while ordering the sticky treat. Her friend was thinking about how much the baby inside her stomach was going to enjoy the food.

That was another thing about Isabella Swan that fucked with me. I couldn't hear her thoughts. Everyone else, clear as day. But with her- nothing. While being completely maddening, it was also refreshing. I had to work hard to read her face and what she might possibly be thinking inside that gorgeous and smart little head of hers.

I licked my lips while watching her tear the bread apart to eat. A small drop of honey dripped over her lip and her tongue lazily slipped from between her pink lips to lick it up. My dick jumped to attention and screamed for me to fuck her already. She would be so hot and tight. I ground my teeth together and watched her licking her fingers clean.

I listened to her conversation with her friend, apparently Bella wanted to do the house of mirrors but her friend was going to wait for her at the exit. Something about being pregnant and not wanting to run into a mirror.

I moved quickly through the crowd and snuck into the mirror house without anyone noticing. It was dark inside the funhouse. There was rock music playing in the background and strobe lights lit up the rooms while black lights lit the way through.

I listened to the thoughts of the kids running through the house. Their giggles and screams when friends would scare each other. And then I smelled her. I moved slowly around the mirrors until I could see her reflection. She walked through alone, her hand stretched out in front of her to feel at the false mirrors.

She came around a corner into a closed circle of mirrors. I snuck up behind her and stood, staring at her reflection as the lights strobed and lit my face. Her face twisted as she choked a scream and spun to face me. Much too slow, I was gone before she finished the spin, leaving her to gape and look around as if she'd been seeing things.

I moved quietly along the tops of the mirrors, following her, she kept looking over her shoulder. I smirked as her heart began to beat harder. I could smell the adrenaline rushing through her veins. It was intoxicating. I lept into the next section of mirrors and waited for her round the corner. She stepped lightly into the darkened room. The only light came from the black light hanging above us.  
As soon as she saw my reflection, she stopped and stared.

"Who are you?" Her voice trembled slightly.

I smiled wickedly at my trapped prey. Her pulse was hammering at her neck and her eyes grew wide.

She spun around again, looking for the real me.

"Seriously. Who are you?" Her voice carried a little stronger. I dipped my face over the back of her shoulder, my lips at her ear.

"I'm whoever you want me to be, Isabella." I felt her breath whoosh out. She shifted to face me, eyes wide, she stared at me. I brought my mouth within an inch of hers before I spoke again. Her eyelids drooping until they almost shut altogether.

"Soon. You will know soon." I allowed my finger to trace that bottom lip that drove me insane and then I left, as quickly as I could. When I was out in the clean air, I dragged in a deep cleansing breath. I sat in a tree, hidden by the darkness, and watched Isabella emerge from the house of mirrors minutes later. She immediately looked through the crowd. Up one side of the street and down the other. I watched as she put a hand to her forehead and jump when her friend tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

She laughed softly and explained that she had just been spooked in the funhouse, that it was nothing.

I watched from a safe distance for the rest of the evening. I didn't trust myself any longer. I would take what I wanted next time. The darker side of me was taking over little by little, and every time I smelled her, I lost another piece of my control to the animal.

She walked home alone around ten. I followed in the shadows. Mike had been milling around the street and he had taken notice of my Isabella. Apparently I hadn't done a good enough job scaring him away earlier. He'd be stupid to cross me again.

When she made it into the old white house, I made myself at home on the roof. Listening to her move through the house. I heard the shower turn on and immediately imagined her naked and wet in my arms. Moaning and screaming my name as she came apart while I fucked her. I laid back on the roof, took my sunglasses off and stared up at the stars, unblinking. I heard her voice, a low humming sound from the shower.

_Oh fuck, was she- ?_

She made another noise and it was definitely a moan. That was a long, low moan of satisfaction. And then I heard it. The coup de gras, "Oh my god! Yesssss!"

Her voice, her words went straight to my dick who threatened to kill me if I didn't get in that shower right this minute and let him at her. I was throbbing at almost painful rate.

I waited another hour, making sure she was asleep before entering the house. I could smell her arousal; it permeated the air along with some sort of flowery shampoo. Stepping silently into her bedroom, I watched her sleeping. The very last time I would watch her sleep.

Sitting easily next to her on the bed, I brushed the hair from her face. My fingers traced the silky softness of her skin at her cheek. Leaning into her, I whispered quietly in her ear.

"Sweet dreams my lovely, Isabella. Enjoy this peaceful sleep. Tomorrow you will be mine." My lips touched hers. "Mine."

**xBx**

I woke later than normal on Saturday morning. I'd had wickedly wild dreams of the strange guy and mirrors and sex against said mirrors. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. He was so freaking hot. I'd never seen anything like him before. Maybe in a movie.. or a magazine- but never in real life. Good looking men like him didn't belong in Forks, Washington. They belonged on a runway somewhere glamorous, like Milan. And how had he known my name? It sounded so sensual coming from him. No one ever called me by my full name. His voice was like warm honey. It was soft, yet strong; Firm, masculine, but there was something there, something just a little rough. He had been wearing those damned glasses again, but I could almost feel his gaze like a soft caress on my face. I could feel him watching me, daring me. My heart started to race just thinking about him.

I'd come home, taken a shower and had one of the most intense self-inflicted orgasms ever. His face burned behind my eyelids, his breath rushed over my neck, cool and sweet. The orgasm had been so amazing, if I'd known his name, I would have yelled it from the rooftops. Dear lord, thank you for the strange man who unwittingly gave me the best orgasm of my life. If I ever saw him again, I'd have to thank him. Not that I could actually do that without embarrassing myself to death.

I wandered downstairs and into the kitchen to cook breakfast. A veggie omelet sounded perfect. I got to work chopping peppers, mushrooms, tomatoes, and avocado to top it off. I whisked a few eggs and put it all in the pan to cook.

I was washing dishes when I looked out the window above the sink. I had the odd sensation of being watched, but I couldn't see anyone in the yard. Just a few birds and one lone deer. Drying my hands on a clean dish rag, I went to put my wet laundry into the dryer.

I had plenty of time to kill before I had to start getting ready for the trick or treaters and then Lauren's party. The kids here were eager little beggars. Last year they started showing up before dinner time, so I sat on the couch and worked on making individual treat bags and dropping them into a big bowl. As I was loading a bag, my mind flipped through the memory of the mirror house last night. What had he meant by, 'you will know soon'? He had smelled so good. His breath was sweet like vanilla and sugar. I wonder if he had been chewing gum, or was it candy? Either way, the next time I saw him, I would ask him what it was and see if I could buy some for myself. And what was with the dang sunglasses? I was dying to see his eyes, I just wanted to know what color they were. Tossing the last treat bag into the bowl, I stood up to stretch. It was pushing four o'clock so I decided to heat the rollers for my hair and get to work on my makeup. Lauren's party started at seven, between answering the door for kids and trying to get myself ready to go, it would take all of the next three hours just to look presentable.

It was times like these when I wished I had a closer girlfriend. Someone to come over and hang out with. To help each other get ready, do makeup and hair. Don't get me wrong, I have friends. And I'm sure if I called Ang she'd come over and hang out with me, but I always felt bad dragging her away from Ben, especially when they were trying to go to the same party together. I needed to put that on my To Do list, make some girlfriends.

By seven I was out of treat bags, and trying to slip into my costume. The petticoat made it almost impossible to get the Dolly boots on. Five inch heels. I was crazy. I laughed as I bypassed all the tying and went straight for the little zipper on the side of the boot. Why make it any harder?  
The Alice costume that I had ordered was from the Tim Burton movie. I loved the blue dress and the black and white striped glovettes. I twisted a piece of hair from either side of my face around to the back of my head and clipped them in place with a tiny silver barrette. So what if I didn't have blonde hair. This Alice was brunette and proud.

It seemed to me that walking to Lauren's would be less problematic than driving with this huge dress on. Plus, I got to see all the kids running from house to house and yelling, "Trick or treat!". Parents pulling wagons and glowing jack o'lanterns lit up porch steps. There were quite a few costumed adults walking through the streets as well. I saw a zombie bride and groom, their makeup was so realistic I shivered. I saw a Mad Hatter, in the Tim Burton style as well, who stopped, tipped his hat to me and grinned. I laughed and curtsied before turning the corner and walking the next block up to Lauren's.

The house was amazing. The wraparound porch was covered in thick webs. Black lights shone down causing the web to glow a brilliant periwinkle color. There was a skeleton rocking in a chair by the front door and what looked like an unmanned broom sweeping the porch of its own volition.  
Music and laughter could be heard coming from inside the dark house. I entered through the front door and immediately Ang was at my side.

"I didn't think you'd make it!" She laughed as she draped her mummy wrapped arm around my shoulders.

"It's only seven thirty, I'm not that late. It was a pain in the ass trying to get into this dress and then to get the boots on. I feel like a giant in these things." I wiggled a foot out for her to see.

"You look amazing, Bella. For real." She smiled and dragged me out to dance in what was normally the living room. All of the furniture had been dragged away and the room had been converted to look like a creepy indoor graveyard. Fog rolled around our feet and lights flashed. It made me think of the mirror room. Which made me think of the stranger and as I did so, my gaze jumped around the room, searching. Would he be here tonight? Did he know Lauren?

The music switched over and Marilyn Manson was singing 'This is Halloween'.

"Eeeep! I love this song!" Grabbing Ang's hand, I sang in my best Marilyn voice. Ang laughed and we twirled across the room.

"Let me go get some water and I'll meet you back here. You want anything?"

"Hmmm, if they have the freaky punch, I'll take a very small cup of that." I laughed as Ang rolled her eyes and made her way through the crowd to find drinks.

'Red Right Hand' came on over the stereo and I sang quietly, gazing at all the costumed people. Slutty nurses and skanky policewomen seemed to be a popular choice this year. I saw a Harry Potter and someone dressed as a werewolf. It was hard to tell who was who in the dimly lit room and I didn't want to stare too hard at any one person for fear that Mike may be behind one of the masks.

Ang returned with my glass of punch and said she was going to run off to find Ben and she'd find me again in a little while. I nodded and made my way down the wall, still people watching as I sipped the brain tingling, alcoholic beverage in my hand. I stopped short when a man walked through the room wearing a black cape. Who is that? Standing on my toes in my crazy boots, I attempted to get a better look. His back was to me so I couldn't make out anything about him. Other than he was tall. And a he. I let out a little huff and leaned my back against the wall; keeping one eye plastered the cape.

Was it him? Somewhere inside my head, I knew it was. It was in the way he carried himself. I was becoming obsessed with a stranger rather quickly and it was a little disturbing, to say the least. I didn't even know his name, though, somehow he knew my name.  
The caped crusader hadn't moved and I couldn't tell what was going on. I decided it was time to move along. Nothing to see here, folks, just Bella being a little stupid. Dropping my empty plastic cup into the trash can by the stairs, I was getting ready to head to another room when someone stepped in front of me. My heart skipped a beat, only to skitter to a dull thud.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey Bella." He winked at me. Mike was dressed as a pimp. Go figure. He wore a leopard print suit, shiny black shoes, a matching fedora and walked with a cane. His shirt was unbuttoned and there was a golden medallion dangling on a large gold chain.

"Nice costume. I haven't seen any other pimps tonight." He looked horrible. But in a strange way, the costume suited him; cheesy and lame.

His grin made me feel a little uneasy. "You wanna dance, Bella?"

"No. Not right now. I'm waiting for Ang. She went to grab Ben and they were going to meet me here in a sec." He studied my face and stepped back. "There are tons of nurses over there, I'm sure one of them would love to dance with you." I smiled and turned to go up the stairs.

As I made my way up the first set of stairs, I stopped on the small landing and looked down at the group of people in the graveyard room. My breath caught in my chest when they landed on the man in the cape. He turned and looked right at me. There were no sunglasses. His hair was tamed by some sort of product, he wore a white button down shirt and black pants. Dracula? My fingers gripped the wooden ledge when he smiled. It felt as if I were being sucked into him. I closed my eyes briefly and when I opened them again, he wasn't there. I quickly scanned the entire room. Nothing. No cape, no guy, no nothing. Although, to my relief, Mike was grinding on some skanky nurse in the corner of the room.

Was I seeing things? What in the world did Lauren put in that punch? I rubbed at my temples for a brief moment before making the decision to go find him. Whoever he was, I wanted him. I took off down the stairs and moved through the throngs of people dancing to the Ghostbusters theme song. Even with the extra help of five inches of heel, I was still shorter than a lot of the people in the room. Because they too were all wearing five inch heels.

"Where are you going?" The whispered words came from behind me.

I swung around to nothing. Holy crap. Was I hearing things too? I scanned the room again and came up empty handed. He was here. I could feel it. He was here and he was watching me, but I couldn't find him.

I turned in place, going around in a slow circle, my eyes scanning every person and wall and monster in sight. I saw him by the stereo, he slid a disk into the front of the large machine and the room plunged into silence until he hit play. There was a voice talking through the speakers.

_I know this. I know this song._

He was walking toward me. His arm went around my waist as he gripped my hand in his other. His lips were murmuring the words to the song.

"I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time. And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind. And the girl that chased the rabbit, drank the wine, and took the pill, has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels."

I couldn't breathe this close to him. My entire body went into overdrive. His hands were cool where they touched me, and he continued to sing along with the song. I gathered myself together enough to finally look at his face. I was closer to him with these shoes on, and when I finally got a good look, I choked on the words that were trying to come out. His eyes. Red eyes that almost seemed to shimmer in the dark.

He observed me carefully, not blinking or looking away from my gaze. He continued to move with me in a slow pattern to the music.

"Wow. Your contacts are really good." That's about as intelligent as I was going to get. Between the punch I had consumed and the way he flustered me, I was on a quick downhill to Duhville.

He laughed and cupped my face in his hands, holding me gently in place.

"Isabella, you make me laugh. It's been a long time since someone has moved me the way you do." He continued to stare at my face.

"Wait. Smile again?" He quirked an eyebrow at my request, but did as I asked. He definitely had a stunning grin. His teeth were perfect and white and straight. But, just as I had suspected.

"You seem to have forgotten a piece of your costume."

"Oh yeh? And what part would that be?"

"Well, you're supposed to be Dracula, right?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"No fangs." I blurted out. "I mean, you don't have any fangy teeth."

He laughed again and I couldn't decide if I was offended or thrilled by it.

"Isabella, you are so beautiful."

Which reminded me.

"How do you know my name? What's your name?"

He dropped his hands from my face and leaned down, his lips almost touching mine. He smelled so good; I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. When he didn't move, I opened my eyes and again, he was gone.

"What the hell!?" I practically yelled. Thankfully the music was loud enough that no one heard me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark figure move through the front door. Pushing past a few people who were in my way, I flew through the door and stumbled on a skeleton arm that was laying on the porch. I looked out into the dark yard and the street littered with cars beyond.

"Where are you?"

Stepping carefully down the porch stairs, leaving the loud party behind me, I had to blink a few times to get my eyes acclimated to the darkness around me. Hearing movement around the side of the house, I followed the noise. I could see someone at the tree line behind Lauren's backyard and walked swiftly through the grass. The heels of my boots sank through the soft grass and into the damp dirt a few times causing me to tug my leg to get unstuck. As I neared the trees, I paused to listen. I heard what I assumed were footsteps, a twig breaking, and stepped into the forested area. It was much darker here than in the open space of the backyard. I had only moved a few feet when someone stepped from behind a tree.

"Well well, what have we here?"

This was definitely not the voice I expected to hear.

"Uhm, sorry. I was looking for someone."

The stranger stepped closer to me and smiled. "Well, I'm the only someone out here. Maybe I could be the someone you're looking for."

He moved fast. Much too fast for my eyes to keep up. Before I knew what was happening, my back was against a large tree trunk and the man had his arms pressed into the bark on either side of shoulders.  
I swallowed down my fear and tried to stay calm. As he brought his face closer to mine, his eyes flashed a familiar red.

I had barely choked out a comment about them when an animal growled from behind him.

Oh god. I'm going to die. This man was going to kill me and if he didn't, whatever was behind him was going to kill us both.

His eyes flashed at me and his voice growled out.

"Get the fuck out of here, Edward. Now!"

Who was Edward? What the hell is going on? I thought he said there was no one else out here.

Before I could stop myself I yelled.

"Help! Help me, please!"

The man's hand came to my mouth and covered it.

"Shut up! Or I'll make you shut up."

There was another growl behind him and then I was on the ground. I could hear rustling and fighting and then a familiar voice.

"Fucking touch her again! I will rip you limb from limb until you are pile of rotten pieces of waste." The voice seethed and dripped with hatred. There was no mistaking the intent behind the words. He wasn't joking.

I sat on my knees, trying to wipe the dirt and leaves from my hands and dress. My limbs trembled from fear and adrenaline. I looked up as he came forward. His red eyes watched me like a predator would watch its prey. The cape draped over his back, tattered, and his hair was mussed.

"What are you, Edward?"

**xEx**

I stared at her on the ground. Dirt smudged her dress and her hair fell loose over her shoulders. Her face tilted up toward me and I could see curiosity mixed with fear in the deep brown of her wide eyes.

With no need to hide from her any longer, I moved swiftly to stand in front of her, reaching a hand to help her stand. I could hear her breathing, uneven and yet, she took my hand and stood to look at me, unflinchingly.

"I think you know, Isabella, exactly what I am."

She reached out slowly; the tips of her fingers made contact with my cheek and slid over the sharp angle of my jaw. I slammed my teeth together and her hand jumped as if she were going to pull back. I covered it immediately with my own, turning my nose into her wrist. I groaned as her scent flooded my senses.

I'd had my fair share of delicious women in my lifetime, but this- this was different. I wanted more than to taste her. I wanted more than to fuck her until she screamed for me. If I could just keep her forever, it might take some of the edge off.

"I don't think I know. I don't understand what's happening." Her voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"I dressed the part." I tilted her chin until her eyes met mine. "No contacts, Isabella. This is me." I tore at the ridiculous cape that kept moving around my shoulders, tossing it to the ground. Her eyes watched the fabric flutter to the ground, landing in a heap on damp leaves. I watched her chin work slowly, as though she were chewing over the words she would speak next. Instead of words, laughter peeled from her full lips.

_Fuck. Was she losing her shit?_

"Right, Edward." She pressed the palm of her small hand to my chest in an effort to push me back. "If that's even your name. Dracula?" She snorted. "Vampires aren't real. They are made up, just like zombies and fairies." I stared at her and she abruptly stopped laughing.

"Oh, are you like, oh." Her eyes darted around. Finally. She was getting it.

"Am I _what_?" I growled.

"Did you forget your medication? Do you need to be in a hospital?" She stuttered slightly when I frowned. "I mean, not there is anything wrong with that. At all. I wouldn't ever think differently of you. Maybe we should just, head back to the party now and.."

"Stop. Stop talking." Her rambling nonsense was insanity. She jumped at my words and shifted further away from me. "Go ahead, run." Her eyes darted to mine. "Go ahead, I don't mind chasing you down."

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. The fear in her eyes pissed me off.

"Run!" I yelled.

Without a second glance, she left. That pissed me off even more. She fucking ran. She'd not make it out of the trees. I let her have a fair start, allowed her to feel like she would win this race. I listened to her breathing, the rapid explosion of heartbeats as she pushed herself to go faster.

_Enough with this silly game._

I moved quickly through the trees, easily passing her in a blur and coming to rest at a tree. I leaned quietly and listened as she grew closer. I knew when she spotted me, I heard her heart skip and muffled noise came from her throat.

"Isabella, I wish you wouldn't compare me to fairies. That's just fucking crazy."

Her shoulders moved as her chest heaved heavy breaths.

"How? How did you get here so fast?" Her eyes wandered my body as I pushed away from the tree.

"I'm fast. Really fast." Her eyes continued to follow my every movement. "You still want to run from me?"

She shook her head no and stood still.

"Good. I don't really want you to run from me either." I stepped to her. "As a matter of fact, I'd much prefer you get closer."

"Are you going to kill me?" Her voice shook and came out soft.

"No. I am not going to kill you, Isabella." I tilted my head and looked down on her. "As a matter of fact, I want to do quite the opposite." My finger traced the column of her beautiful neck, resting where her pulse screamed out.

"You- you're.. you want to bite me?" Her voice was a mere whisper at this point. She was absolutely still.

"I want to make you mine, yes, forever."

"Why?" Her eyes searched my own. "I mean, why me?"

"There is no real reason other than I simply want you, Isabella." My thumb moved over her lips. "I find you very appealing. I feel protective of you. You're beautiful."

"Do I not have any say? Am I just destined to be like.." Her voice went mute and then picked back up, stronger. "To be like you, Edward?"

"Do you not find me attractive, Isabella?" I saw a sweet blush creep across her cheeks. "Did you not make yourself cum in the shower the other night while thinking of me?"

"Oh my god. Were you watching me?!"

"No. Just listening."

She nodded, allowing the information to sink in.

"I could make you feel so good, Isabella. Let me."

Her eyes were closed as I dipped my face closer to hers.

"Open your eyes, Isabella. I want you to see me."

Eyes still shut she spoke, her warm breath moved in soft puffs over my lips.

"Every time you get close, I close my eyes and you disappear."

"So, you want me to disappear? Not gonna happen this time, sweetheart. Open your eyes." I demanded.

Her lids lifted slowly, I watched as her eyes focused on my own, and then smiled when they drifted to my lips. Before she could change her mind, I closed the distance, molding her warm, soft lips to my own. She was hesitant as I slid my tongue along the seam of her mouth. My hands moved to hold her face and as she inhaled through her nose, her body relaxed into mine and her lips parted. I tasted her with the greed of a starving man. My fingers twisting into the back of her hair, pulling her closer. When she groaned into my mouth, my dick went instantly rock hard. Her tongue pressed against mine and her small fingers fisted the front of my shirt. My hands drifted over her back, moving along the spine of her dress I found a small zipper. I slowly lowered the metal enclosure, exposing her soft, warm skin to the cool night air. She shivered and pressed closer to my body. The damn dress needed to go. There was too much wasted space and I couldn't touch her. I pulled at the neckline, pushing the dress down her arms. I swiftly moved my lips over her neck, licking and tasting the sweet salt of her skin. When the dress finally fell to the ground, I stood back and looked at her. She wore nothing but scraps of blue silk and lace along with the incredibly tall white boots on her feet. I skimmed my hands over every inch of her body as I lowered myself to my knee. I lifted one of her booted feet and quickly made work of the zipper, tossing it aside. I did the same for the other shoe and looked back up at her.

"Better." I growled as my hands slid over her thighs. Her skin twitched under my touch. "You are so beautiful, Isabella."

I pressed open mouth kisses along her inner thigh, her legs began to shake the closer I got to her sweet spot. I could smell her arousal again, and it was much more intoxicating than it had been when I'd been in her home after her shower.

"I'm going to taste you." I muttered, running my finger over her panties. "Right here."

"Oh my god." Her words rushed forward on a breath.

"Has anyone ever kissed your pussy, Isabella?" I would slaughter anyone who had.

She shook her head and whimpered a shaky, "No."

"Good." I pushed the blue silk aside, exposing her slick folds. "Ah, you're so wet." I dragged a finger through her slit before bringing it to my tongue for a taste.

"Fuck. Isabella, I'm going to go infuckingsane." At that, I buried my face between her legs. My tongue lapped at the sweet juice, I sucked her tiny clit between my teeth and bit down gently. Her head fell back, fingers gripped my hair, holding on for dear life as she moaned and her hips rocked against my face.

"That's it baby, fuck my mouth, cum for me, Isabella."

I thrust two fingers deep inside her tight walls and almost exploded in my pants as she gripped me tightly. I couldn't wait to get my cock in her. I worked my fingers deeper, curling them before dragging them forward again. Isabella's moans got louder and her hips began an almost erratic dance against my face.

"Oh god! Oh Edward! Ohmygodohmygod." Her pussy got even tighter around my fingers and then she exploded. Her juices ran down my fingers and I licked it all up.

As she calmed, I quickly made work of my clothes, throwing them to the ground, I gripped my hard cock.

"Take your panties off." She silently did as I asked and stood back up. I watched her lick her lips as she stared at my dick. "Bra, Isabella." I stroked myself as she reached behind her back to unhook the last piece of clothing.

"Stunning. Perfect." Her hips flared, her breasts were heavy and tipped with sweet, pink, hard nipples. "I'm going to fuck you now, Isabella. I can't promise to behave, you're making me absolutely insane. But I promise, I swear to you, that I will never let you go."

"Come here." She moved slowly toward me.

She began to look nervous.

"I have to tell you something, Edward." Her voice was a raspy whisper.

"Tell me."

"I uh," she tilted to look me in the eye. "I'm a virgin."

"Are you fucking with me, Isabella?" Holy fuck. If it were possible, I became even harder. I was going to be her first. And her fucking only. No one would touch her. No one.

She shook her head no. "Are you mad?"

"Am I fucking mad? No. No fucking way am I mad, Isabella." I leaned down and kissed her until her breath was gone. "You will be mine. And only mine."

She simply nodded her acceptance.

I laid her on the ground on top of my clothes and moved over her. My fingers once again found their way into her slick hole.

"You're still fucking dripping." I looked her in the eyes. "For me." I growled.

"I hear this hurts, at first, I apologize for the pain, love, but I need to be inside you." Without giving her a moment longer to think it over, I thrust hard and deep inside her sweet body. I felt the resistance of her virginity for a mere second before I was as deep as I could get. And yet, I wanted more. My fingers grabbed her hips and my mouth closed over hers as she cried out.

I moved fast, my hips jerking into her body.

"Oh fuck, Isabella, you're tight. I can feel your pussy gripping my cock." Her eyes rolled back and her lids closed on a loud moan. She began to move with me, rolling her hips to meet my thrusts.

"Yesss, ohmygod! I didn't know- ohmygod, Edward. It's so good."

Her fingers were gripping my shoulders, digging tight into the tough skin, egging me on. I could smell the faint scent of her blood, could taste the venom that coated my teeth and rolled off the back of my tongue.

Her arms wrapped tight around my neck, pulling my face into her shoulder. Opening my mouth, I ran my teeth over her shoulder blade toward the hollow where her neck started. Her entire body stiffened under my own and she let out the most tantalizing moan that ended in my name. There were leaves stuck in her hair and a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. This was definitely the most exciting and satisfying sexual encounter of my existence. But I needed more.

"Did I do it wrong?" Her voice was soft, tired, almost sad.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I pressed back into her. "Does that feel like you did it wrong?"  
Her body arched into mine momentarily, her pussy clamping down tight.

"But you didn't, you know, go?"

Her face was sweet, held a longing that almost made me want to walk away from her and let her go on without me.

"Isabella." I smiled. "I went. I'm just ready to go again." To prove my point, I rolled quickly, settling her above me. Her hair fell over one shoulder; I reached up and pulled a leaf from the tangled mess.

"Why are you so cold?" Her hands roamed my chest, she leaned over me, lips moved over my jaw, her hair was a curtain of wild tangles.

"It's part of who I am." My fingers gripped the soft curve of her hips and pulled her back to me as I thrust upward into her. Her mouth went slack, her breath fanned my lips and cheek. I sat up, allowing her to wrap her long legs around my waist.

"Do you think you will ever love me?" The innocence of the situation rocketed me backward.

_Would I ever love her?_

She cocked her head and stared at me. "Can you love? Will I lose the ability to love?"

"You don't lose the ability to love, Isabella. There are just more, intense feelings to enjoy." Again I moved inside her, pleased by the way her lids dropped and her breathing sped.

"I'm going to love you, Edward." Her eyes opened and met mine. "I don't think I could stop myself."

I twisted her long hair in my hand as she moved faster over my cock.

I hissed loudly when I felt her tremble in my arms. I pulled at her hair, bearing the long line of her neck. In one swift movement, my teeth were slicing through her skin and I was drinking the sweetest blood I had ever tasted.

**...**

I watched as she laid in the small bed. She would soon awaken.

"I'm going to love you too, Isabella."

* * *

A/N  
Happy Halloween!

Her Name Is Alice - Shinedown


End file.
